


Sunset

by eldercunningbro



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercunningbro/pseuds/eldercunningbro
Summary: Elder Cunningham was the only person who actually saw him like a human being. Everyone held Kevin to such a high standard, he was "The" Kevin Price, the golden child, the super mormon who would change the world. He was a God to them, he had no flaws and he was untouchable.Being a God was lonely though. He had no one to confide in, no one he could actually call a friend. Cunningham was different though. He crashed into his life out of no-where, suddenly showing him things he had never seen before.





	Sunset

Kevin looked up at the orange sky as the sun set on the African horizon. Despite the fact that it was evening and the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, he still felt unbearingly hot.

The old Kevin might have complained about it, but right now he was just enjoying the calm scenery. It was quiet apart from the buzzing of nearby flies and he let out a content sigh.

The silence was quite surprising to Kevin considering he wasn't alone. He looked to his side to see his mission companion, Elder Cunningham. Normally he would be rambling on about something Kevin didn't understand like Star Wars or some other nerdy thing, but this time he was quiet.

It was strange and almost surreal to see Elder Cunningham so quiet. Even when he slept he made noise through loud snores. Sometimes it felt like he never shut up and that annoyed the old Kevin.

But Kevin wasn't that person anymore. He wasn't perfect by a long shot but he could say he wasn't nearly as selfish as he used to be.

The new Kevin was improved. He no longer pushed away his mission companion. In fact he grew to actually enjoy his company and considered him his closest friend.

Then again Kevin never really had many friends. It wasn't because he was unpopular, he just never really grew close to anyone. It's nice to have people fawn over you but they aren't exactly best friend material. 

Elder Cunningham was the only person who actually saw him like a human being. Everyone held Kevin to such a high standard, he was "The" Kevin Price, the golden child, the super mormon who would change the world. He was a God to them, he had no flaws and he was untouchable.

Being a God was lonely though. He had no one to confide in, no one he could actually call a friend. Cunningham was different though. He crashed into his life out of no-where, suddenly showing him things he had never seen before.

Maybe that's why he pushed him away at first. Kevin was scared. He was being treated like a real life actual person and he couldn't handle it. He was confused, he didn't know what to do and it was scary. His whole world was falling apart right in front of his eyes.

Cunningham was different to everyone Kevin knew. He was loud, awkward and weird but he actually cared about Kevin. He worried about him, he helped him and showed compassion that Kevin had never seen before. 

He was Kevin's best friend. But that didn't seem right to him. He was more than that. He changed his world, he helped him become a better person and always showed him kindness. 

He was more than a best friend to Kevin. He couldn't explain what it was, his feelings were too complicated for him to understand. His head and heart hurt, for once Kevin Price didn't know the answer.

"Are you alright Kevin?"

Of course Elder Cunningham would notice Kevin in his internal conflict. He could always tell when he was upset.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just enjoying the scenery you know?" He replied.

The chubby man gave him a bright smile and Kevin felt his heart skip a beat. Cunningham had the brightest smile and it always gave Kevin the weirdest feelings.

"It really is beautiful isn't it? It may not be anything like Lion King but I'm happy with this!"

Kevin smirked at the memory of how naïve they both were before their whole adventure.

"It's no Orlando but I guess it's beautiful in it's own way Elder Cunningham." 

Kevin turned to Cunningham only to be greeted with a slight pout and the chubby man's eyebrows furrowed.

"You can call me Arnold you know? We are best friends! Best friends call each other by their names."

Kevin looked at him in surprise and then turned away quickly.

"Well we may be best friends but we haven't known each other very long, it's polite. Anyway you are the new prophet, I have to call you by your title."

Cunningham's frown turned into a look of puzzlement, "What are you on about?"

The brunette scoffed, "Please don't tell me you forgot already? You wrote the Book of Arnold and became a prophet remember?"

Cunningham shook his head quickly, "Not that! You said we haven't known each other very long?"

Kevin rose his eyebrow in response, "A lot may have happened but we have only been mission companions for about a month."

Kevin could have sworn a quick wave of disappointment rushed over his companions face.

He spoke softly, "We went to high school together Kevin."

A pang of guilt hit Kevin right in the chest. They went to high school together? He honestly didn't know. How did he not recognise Cunningham?

"W-we did?" Was his only reply.

His companion turned his head back to the tinted pink sky.

"Yeah we were in the same class. You were always top of the class and really popular. We also had sunday school classes together."

As Kevin processed what Cunningham just said, the shorter man rubbed his face.

"I mean I don't blame you for forgetting me. You were the most popular and smartest person in school. You probably had a million friends! I was just a nerd, forgettable and useless."

Kevin sat up quickly and grabbed his friend by the shoulders looking him deep in the eyes.

"Don't you dare call yourself useless! You have changed everyone's lives around here! You're a prophet! How on Earth is that useless?! You changed my life! You're my best friend and the most important person I know."

Cunningham stared at him in surprise and sniffed softly. Without thinking he leaned up and kissed Kevin on his lips.

The brunette stood still in shock, not knowing what to do, before finally kissing back and holding the smaller man closer to him.

Arnold's lips were cracked and rough from constant biting and the heat. Yet it still felt right, like he finally belonged somewhere, like a puzzle piece put in it's place.

The kiss ended abruptly as Arnold pulled away and blushed heavily. He looked scared stiff and stuttered.

"Kevin, I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have...Oh Heavenly Father...Now you won't be my best friend anymore. You hate me now!"

The poor man kept rambling on and stuttering apologies but Kevin shushed him quickly.

"Elder Cun- Arnold. It's okay. I don't hate you. I...I liked it."

Arnold looked at him in utter shock, "You liked it?"

Kevin nodded and smiled softly at him.

"You're the first real friend I've ever had, but yet you don't feel like a friend. It's always been something more for me, I couldn't explain it. But now I know what that feeling was."

Arnold's face lit up quickly and his bright smile returned. He gave the taller male a big hug and laughed.

"Does that make us boyfriends?!" He exclaimed. 

The brunette suddenly turned red and looked away.

"I g-guess that's the technical term for it...so yes."

Even though it seemed impossible, Arnold lit up even more and jumped up.

"I'm so happy!! You are my boyfriend!! You actually like me back!! I have to tell Nabonjovi right now!"

Kevin turned quickly to his now-boyfriend, "You what?!"

But before he could get an answer, Arnold had already started running towards the village in excitement, eager to tell his friend.

Kevin buried his head in his hands and sighed. He would have run after him, but he knew it was already too late.

He sighed and looked back at the scenery. He smiled contently and thought of his best friend turned boyfriend.

'Maybe Heavenly Father did have a plan for me after all.'

**Author's Note:**

> Pricingham is so underated so I had to write something no matter how shit my writing is.
> 
>  
> 
> @Olly no homo


End file.
